


The mystery of JayDami

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is being way overprotective of Damian The Batfamily investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dick was the first to notice.

"Hey little D." That's all he said he looked to see Jason Todd his little brother and naturally he greeted him. "Hey little wing how y-" "Hey Babybat wanna go see that new movie?" Jason abruptly cut him off. "Sure." Damian accepted jabbing him. "Oh you mean that new action movie can I join you guys make it a bros trip." Dick asked excitedly. "Sorry I only bought two tickets." And dragged Damian away and all Dick could think was 'What the hell just happened?'

The second was Stephanie

All the Beta wanted was to ask Damian to spar and Jason blocked the way when Stephanie moved he moved eventually she gave up and went to spar with Cass but that wasn't the only time she noticed something. The second time she noticed was when she called Damian a little imp because he called her fatgirl. He cried so hard Stephanie nearly apologized. Jason was right there consoling him speaking fluent Arabic  وقال "هناك هناك طفلا كنت لا شيطان ستيفاني هو مجرد غيرة . الحبيب حقا ؟ نعم فاتنة انها أينت القرف " .  and it bugged Stephanie to no end. 'Since when are they so cozy.' She thought and went to tell Cass. 

 Cass thought Stephanie was just being Stephanie when she told her about Jason and Damian. She never expected to experience it first hand "So little prince what do you wanna do tonight?" Jason asked cleaning his gun "We have patrol tonight Todd." Damian said flatly.  "I meant after patrol. Horror movie marathon sound good?" Jason said smiling "TT sure Todd." And they were just being friendly until Jason stuck his tongue down Damian's throat. 'Not surprised.' Cass thought and went about her day.

Tim poor Tim got the worst of it be had made a break in a case about a new villian Charm and was walking past Damian's room but took a step back when he heard Jason "Damn baby boy you're driving me crazy here." He peeked in to see Damian on his knees sucking Jason off. It looked like Damian bit a bit and it drove Jason mad. "Shit Dami!" And he pushed Damian's head down and came. Tim now mentally scarred by the scene he had just witnessed scrambled to bring the file to Bruce and get the hell out of there.

Babs was rushing to get Damian to the cave. He was shot in the Arm and was bleeding fast. Out of  everyone Jason was worried the most. "What. Happened. To. Him." Was the alpha's reaction when he saw Damian. Now he was nowhere to be seen or heard until Barbra heard him on the phone. "Roy he looked so much in pain and I don't know how to help him." Babs couldn't believe her eyes Jason had tears streaming down his face. "But Roy if I had just asked Bruce to be his partner I could've prevented this. I could've saved him." He sobbed and while Babs saw nothing wrong with the picture now she'd realize it later.

Bruce was being bruce and reviewing case files from this week. He heard laughter behind him in the training area to reveal Jason pinning down Damian and tickling him and Damian actually laughing. "Stop Todd I'm going to kill you!" Damian screeched and after witnessing this opened a new case file.

Alfred had known for the longest the nature of the alpha and the omegas relationship and thought they were good for each other to help calm down the anger inside to have someone to catch them when they fall. The only time it bothered Alfred was when they took their 'activities' to the furniture. This time it was the couch and Alfred wasn't having it. "Master Damian and Master Jason beds as made for these purposes exactly! Now why in the world would you do that in here!" "I made a bucket list." Jason answered and rolled out a piece of paper '100 places to have sex by: Jason Todd' Alfred promptly slapped the back of his head and continued dusting "Never again Master Jason." Alfred said as he walked out of the room and shook his head when he heard the rushing of feet going upstairs. 

(Bonus-Talia)

Talia found out when fighting Jason he had her in a headlock and they began to banter "My beloved would have finished this already." Talia taunted trying to get out of the hold. "Well Rā's would have killed me by now Losing your spark Tal?" Jason retorted smirking. Scowling Talia face formed a wicked smile. "Well years ago you would have begged for a chance to hold me like this." Talia said holding an almost smug look. "Well years ago I didn't have your son. He has this little thing he likes to do with his tongue. " Jason knew he had won and threw Talia into a nearby cell and closed it. Talia mouth had dropped and she looked like a deer in the headlights. 'The next time you sent Damian asked him about this.' Talia thought and began to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of the family (minus Damian and Jason) receive an invitation and reluctantly  
> Show up what'll happen

Tim got his with a dart. Dodging it Tim pulled it out of the wall and looked it over. Noticing something was rolled around it unrolling it Tim noticed it read:  **Solomon Wayne Courthouse 1:00 a.m. Do not be late Detective.** Tim gulped and looked out of the Window and then to the clock 11:59 and made his way out of the door.

Dick received his with a knife. He would have thought he was hallucinating if it had not missed his throat by a mere inch.  **I thought you wouldn't be prepared Solomon Wayne Courthouse 1:00 sharp acrobat don't disappoint me.**

Cass was prepared for hers. A Shuriken flew behind her aiming for her heart Cass caught it and took the note from the middle and opened it.  **Well done Cassandra Solomon Wayne Courthouse 1:00 a.m. and your stance is off.**

Stephanie's came in the form of said imbedded in her sleeve pulling it out she noticed a note and unwrapped it and it read  **Tt you still have some learning to do Miss Brown Solomon Wayne Courthouse 1:00 a.m. sharp.**

Barbara's came in the form of a USB drive. She quickly accessed it to be met with a message  **. Impressive miss Gordan Solomon Wayne Courthouse 1:00 a.m.**

Bruce's came in the form of Talia he had just returned from a meeting to be met with Talia on his bed in a black silk nightgown. "Hello beloved." She greeted but Bruce didn't return the pleasant greeting. "What do you want Talia?" Bruce asked stoically glaring at her. "I would like you to attend a meeting at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse in 15 minutes batfamily. No doubt that the rest of your batfamily is on their way except for my son and Jason." "Why not them?" Bruce asked narrowing his eyes. "Well they're the topic my love." The omega crawled up to bruce and traced a finger along his chest. "2 minutes or you're being left." Bruce said walking out of the room and Talia smirked. 'I'll get you later Beloved.'

15 minutes later

Everyone has arrived at the exact same time and eventually bumped into each other. Dick nearly stunned Tim and Babs, Cass, and Staph nearly brought down the lobby. Walking into the holding cells The 5 were met with Talia and Bruce. "Hello everyone I know you're all wondering why I called this meeting." Oh no we just wanted to break into the courthouse its all the rage." Stephanie said hissing the last part. "I am...concerned about the relationship between my son and Jason Todd and I thought you all would have notice something." Talia explained frowning. The batfamily shared a look and one by one explained their experiences all except Talia, Cass, and a pale Tim. "Care to share?" Dick asked looking over the three. "Well they kissed while making plans for after patrol horror movie marathon I believe." Cass said quietly. Talia was next. "I believe Red hood hood said ' He has this thing he likes to do with his tongue.'" And scowled at the end of sentence. Tim gulped and began "A couple of weeks ago I was bringing some files to Bruce but I heard Jason and looked into Damian's room. Damian was on his knees blowing Jason." Tim finished with a shudder clearly scarred from the memory. Talia's eyes went dark. "Beloved- she began "We'll talk to them." Bruce said simply. "Yes we will Bruce." Talia said and they all left except for Talia and Bruce. "Oh beloved." Talia said and took off her jacket and pants to reveal the black nightgown. "You're not going anywhere." Talia said and pushed Bruce  down to the table Closing the door and locking it Talia smiled. "Not tonight at least." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Talia an omega the can be badass too.


	3. Chapter 3

All Jason knew was that a very unhappy Batman burst through his window and dragged him out of his safehouse.

"This is a bunch of shit." Jason muttered tired. When the batmobile stopped Jason realized he was in the batcave he avoided it as much as possible because "its just a really bad memory"' He remembered telling Damian and speak of the devil he was here too.

"Um Bruce what's going what's going on?" Jason asked getting up.

"They want to know the nature of our relationship Todd." Damian answered not making eye contact with anyone but him.

"What do you mean nature?"

"Friends, fuck buddies, or boyfriends." Dick clarified

"Boyfriends." jason answered quickly

"Alfred is he telling the truth?" Bruce asked turning to face his old friend.

"Why yes Master Todd and master Damian are indeed in a relationship."

"Thank you Alfred."

"How long?" A voice asked behind him and Jason Turned to see Talia.

'I'm totally fucked.' Jason thought but answered anyway.

"Since Damian was 13." Jason said and instantly regretted it. Talia grabbed Jason and threw him to the floor. Talia pulled her sword and pointed it at his throat.

"And how long have you two been having...Relations." If she didn't have a sword pointed at his throat Jason would have laughed but she did so he kept his mouth shut.

"Urm uh since he was 13 and ¾"." Jason said gulping.

"Though recently he's refused to touch me we only do it during my heats and we've done it twice just for the hell of it." Damian added crossing his arms. Bruce had to hold Talia or Jason would've had no head.

"Bruce now!" Talia shouted and apparently Bruce knew what she meant because he began to speak.

"This relationship is most inappropriate Jason so I have to forbid you from seeing Damian anymore." Jason was about to protest but Damian beat him to the punch.

"You can not do this its not fair Father!" Damian this relationship is not healthy

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Older? Oh so I'm old enough to be out facing plant woman penguins jokers organizations but I'm not old enough to be with Todd."

"Son I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"I've got scars everywhere you wanna find a better argument!"

"The age differ-

"You wanna talk about age! Talk to Drake and Grayson before they got with Gordan and Kent they fucked like endangered Rabbits!"  Damian hissed before he realized what he said. This revelation caused Barbara to look at Dick with a look of hurt and for Tim to run off.

"Stay the hell away from my son." Bruce told Jason and dragged Damian and Talia away. Jason stood there as the lights cut off and tears streamed down his face.

Tim ran and ran until he reached his destination Conner was in town for the week due to a football game with Gotham Academy. He went to the front desk and frantically asked the clerk which room the Smallvile team was staying in.

"Room 312." Was the frightened answer from the clerk. So that's how Tim found himself outside the room knocking frantically.

"Ok ok damn!" A redheaded male answered the door and looked Tim up and down.

"Hey cutie you here for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Hell no. I'm looking for Conner."

"Oh well come on in." He pouted and Tim smirked,

'Not today motherfucker.' He thought and walked into the living room to find Conner getting the third degree.

"So this 'Tim' what's he look like that you shot down every chick in school. He must be pretty hot." A blond said teasingly

"If I do say so myself I'm pretty damn good looking." Tim said smiling. Conner brushed through the guys and kissed Tim.

"Hey darling. What're you doing here?"  Conner asked smile brighter than ever before.

"Well I need to tell you something can we talk in private." Tim asked motioning towards the door.

"Sure hey guys be right back." Conner said and they walked out to the hallway.

"So Tim what's up?" Conner asked still smiling.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point before me and you got together me and Dick used to fuck."

"What?" Conner was not  expecting that one. We were both lonely and I had my heats I just couldn't resist." Tim bit his lip and looked at the floor. Conner laughed and Tim looked up confused.

"Why are you laughing!"

"Cause you're so adorable when you think I'm gonna be mad "

"So you aren't ?" Tim asked

"No  Timmy I'm not." Tim beamed and hugged Conner.

"Thank goodness Why tell me now anyway?" Conner had stopped laughing and looked at Tim curiously. So he gave him the rundown on Damian and Jason but to Tim's surprise Conner clapped and did a quick woop and Tim gave a what the hell look.

"Oh you see I've known for years I've just been waiting for them to tell you guys. Oh and I have a bet with Clark." Tim grabbed Conner and hissed

"Explain."

 "Urm let's just say during one of Damian's heats the batmobile will never be the same." Conner said shuddering.

 "We're the unlucky ones huh." Tim laughed Conner raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"So there's pizza and I think there was Cherry Cola Tim's head snapped towards Conner.

"Cherry you say?" Conner snorted and gestured to the room

"Come on you dweeb and tell me how you found out." And they walked into the room giant smiles on their faces and holding hands not letting the world around bother them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intended to have Conner I'm this chapter but once I started I couldn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be to shy to comment let me know what I need to fix what you like what you didn't like I won't take it personally promise.

Nobody spoke at breakfast Damian hadn't even come down for it and Bruce was tempted to go and get him but stopped himself. Looking at his watch Bruce got out of his seat and headed for the door.

"Meeting at 10:00 can't miss this one."

' _Since when the hell does he care about punctuality_ ' Dick thought eating chewing his pancake, he had been worried about Damian since last night and be knew he wasn't the only one either

Jason was going crazy without Damian because usually on nights when he could get away Damian would be right here commenting on the poor quality of the movie choice Jason made or telling Jason he needed to clean up because " _Crawling pizza is not sanitary or appealing._ " He remembers Damian telling him and he had cleaned up since then. Deciding to force his self out of bed Jason went to the kitchenette and opted on a yogurt cup and cup of coffee and sat in silence until someone knocked on his door. It's not even 9:00 yet. Jason thought as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Damian!" Jason shouted as the boy pushed passed him.

"TT nice to see you've clean this place." Jason just stared at him and smiled.

"Todd you look like a fool cease this immediately." Damian said scowling and Jason's smile only became wider.

"Nope I'm gonna keep staring until I know that you're real." Jason said and Damian sighed. Walking over to Jason the omega planted a firm kiss on his lips. Pulling back, Jason smiled and hugged Damian tightly.

'How I-I-i thought you weren't allowed to see me anymore." Jason said and Damian made his signature 'tt' sound.

"Contrary to what father believes I make my own decisions he does not dictate my life." Damian said in a cold tone.

"Oooh rebel it's  a good look on you of course so does no clothing." Jason said wiggling his eyebrows Damian's cold and cruel front gave away as he did his best not to laugh inserting a smirk into it's place.

"Now it's 9:50 I believe Cat planet is on right now." Damian said and Jason laughed. Jason had convinced Damian to watch the show  4 weeks ago and since then he hasn't missed an episode nor rerun.

"Of course little prince, of course." Jason said and he hopped over the couch and clicked the TV on.

"Hey Dami Mitzi is on today!" and Damian flipped onto the couch eyes filled with a child-like wonder that Jason adored about him _._

 _'Not even Bruce could tear this love apart Jason._ ' thought as he curled up with Damian listening to him comment on the cats and just being with him. 

Bruce was not at WayneTech there was no meeting no nothing just the silent alarm in Damian's window and Talia trailing him.

"What do you want Talia?" Bruce asked revealing he knew she was there.

"I never could surprise you beloved." Talia said as she dropped down I'm front of him.

"The tracker I placed on Damian went off withn the vicinity of Jason's." Bruce eyed her.

"What I have to keep track of him he's still my child is he not?" Talia said making him narrow his eyes at her. Talia you have up being his mother when you killed him in cold blood." Bruce growled and Talia scowled.

"Beloved is that really what this is about?" Talia asked in disbelief.

"Yes Talia and you can't keep coming here when only when he's useful to you!" Bruce said and Talia slapped him.

"You say I use my son but you do the same to everyone around you including me!" Talia shouted accent thickening.

"How have I ever used you Talia?" Bruce asked scowling at the accusation.

"Our night together, you used me for information about my father you did not want me!" Talia shouted infuriated.

"Talia I needed that information to stop Rā's from detonating a bomb on Gotham." "Bruce defended crossing his arms.

"Bruce that is the only thing that was sacred between us! The passion we share behind closes doors, the little bit of love you give me and you violated it!" Talia shouted but Bruce's expression didn't falter.

"Talia we are not doing this here." Bruce said walking away from her scowling. 

Damian and Jason had fallen asleep after episode 10 and were cuddling up to each other or Damian was strangling Jason's chest by accident and Jason just called it cuddling to make himself feel better.

"Dami, Dami it's 1:00 wake up." Jason said shaking him slowly.

"TT Todd I'm awake what is it you require?" Damian asked rubbing his eyes and Jason smiled.

'I require for you to eat little prince." Jason teased walking to the fridge to find it empty.

"Urm would you mind ordering in today?" Jason asked sheepishly and Damian sighed.

"You forgot to shopping didn't you my love."  It was meant to be a question but instead it was a statement.

"Yep I was a bit busy." Jason lied he had went and gotten drunk with Kori and Roy.

"Pizza sound good?" Jason asked changing the subject before Damian began to ask questions.

"TT fine Todd and you need to take better care of yourself when's the last time you ate actual food?"damian asked displeased.

"Urm 2 days ago." Jason said and Damian's eye twitched.

"Todd grab your coat **now!"**

"But why-

"Jason Peter Todd! Damian screeched and Jason scrambled to get his coat.

"He may be a crazy omega but he's my omega." Jason mumbled.

"Hurry up Todd!" Damian shouted impatiently stomping.

"OK be right there Little D!" Jason shouted darting to the door.

"Hey you mind riding on the motorcycle for this endeavor?" Jason asked grabbing the keys.

"TT fine Todd just move." Damian said as they walked out the door.

"Bruce they're on the move Talia said as Jason and Damiansped past on the motorcycle. The two had made a vantage point on top of the new Ace chemicals building and were watching watching the two carefully.

"Follow them Talia and radio me your findings." Bruce said handing the woman a comm and Talia preceded to jump off of the building after her son.

"So they still giving you trouble at school about being an omega?" Jason asked biting his burger.

"Tt no they're now doubting that you exist." Damian replied sipping his green tea slowly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked face turning dark.

"I turn them down gently but they continue to demand ludicrous things from me." Damian explained scowling.

"Tell you what gorgeous I'm picking you up from school tomorrow and we'll show them how real I am." Jason said smile feral.

"Indeed beloved." Damian said but the moment was cut short when a smoke bomb hit the table and Damian along with Jason were dragged into the batwing. 

Bruce and Talia looked down at the scowls on both faces.

"Jason,Damian fancy seeing the both of you here." Bruce said crossing his arms.

"Don't start Bruce we were just enjoying each other's company." Jason said not happy his date was ruined but Bruce cut to the chase.

"We forbade you from seeing each other for a reason." Bruce said voice cold and uncaring at the moment.

"Yeah a shit reason." Jason sneered at them baring his teeth.

"Jason you need to understand that Damian doesn't need this." Bruce said but Damian instantly fired back.

"Do not tell me what I need for that is not your decision." Damian hissed at Bruce slapping his hand away from him.

"Son-

"no father understand that I love him and no matter what you think you can do you will not separate us." Damian said defiantly glaring at Bruce.

"If that is so son I'll leave you two be but understand Jason do not hurt my son." Bruce said and Jason smiled.

"Of course B. Jason said simply but his happiness didn't last long.

"-But you have to attend family nights and events." Bruce clarified with a smirk and Jason swallowed before sighing.

"Fine Bruce but I'm keeping little D after no arguments." Jason said and before Bruce had a chance to say no he and Damian disappeared into the escape jet and flew off.

"So I guess you're stuck with me." Jason said grinning.

"TT shut up and drive Todd." Damian scoffed at the alpha and took his hand only to swat it.

"Ouch!" Jasn shouted and Damian laughed and laughed until the sun went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sort of spoiler but meh I need help with the next chapter because Damian will be going into heat so if you like A/B/O and smut help me please? Just let me know in that lovely little comment section and I'll talk to you. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

School for Damian was anything but amazing. People constantly questioned if he was really Bruce's son or just 'Some little bitch he took pity on.' Which Damian immediately shut down. Another problem Damian had was the people doubting if Jason existed. They always tried to set him up with 'their cousin's best friend ' or 'That really sexy alpha with blue eyes' and Damian's personal favorite 'Colin.'sure he had gained some muscle over the years but neither him or Damian wanted to date each other they were best friends after all, but thing one at Gotham Academy that ticked Damian off the most was the Alphas. 

 

"Hey Wayne bet you could use a nice big one up that ass!" None other than the most asinine one of them all William York shout at Damian at lunch. 

 

“Ha as if you could satisfy me I already have an alpha with more than 1/3 of a brain you ignorant fool." Damian said smirking to himself. 

 

“Oh yeah and just where is this big bad leather wearing Alpha William snorted gaining the laughter of everyone except for Maps and Colin. 

 

"Right here you little shit." A voice behind William said and the green eyed boy turned to be met with none other than Jason Todd. 

 

“Who the hell are you?: William asked motioning for his friends to come. "Jason Peter Todd Damian's Alpha." Jason proclaimed and the cafeteria cafeteria went into a fit of whispers. 

 

"You, what pitiful inch of the street did you find this trash?" One on William's lackeys asked laughing.

 

"Crime Alley." Jason said before grabbing Damian. "Go get your stuff I've checked you out for the day and one more thing I satisfy him plenty." Jason added handing Damian a flower.   
"Hurry along gorgeous." Jason told Damian pushing him along and exiting the building. 

 

"Omg he's so hot." One girl said as he left. 

 

"I know and he's so romantic. Did you see the flower." Another one said sighing 

 

"I'm pretty sure he drives a motorcycle did you see the helmet?" One asked looking out the window and every but William talked about Jason with curiosity while he only scowled.

“Haha did you see the look on their faces little D?" Jason asked as he fastened his helmet but Damian only looked at him with a calculating expression. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Damian asked face turning stern. 

 

“You said that he's been giving you problems at school so I helped." Jason said confused. 

 

“Todd while I appreciate the effort you put forth you might have made the situation even worse. Williams family is one of Gotham's richest and influential and he's one to get whatever he wants." Damian explained and if Jason wasn't driving he'd have face palmed. 

 

“So warn Bruce damage control is in order?" Jason sighed knowing Bruce was not gonna be pleased at all. 

 

"I'm afraid so beloved." Damian said shaking his head as Jason continued to speed towards the manor. 

Jason was right Bruce was in fact not pleased. 

 

“How could you do something so idiotic Jason you know Damian can handle himself the problem being Alpha or not!" Bruce shouted as Jason stood before him. 

 

"Bruce I know that but when Damian has to come and tell me everyday I'm going to do something about it." Jason said calmly due to Alfred asking him to do so if it had been anyone else (minus Damian,Cass and Babs of course) Jason might've shot them. 

 

"Beloved maybe you should calm down, be rational." Talia put in for the first time since she entered. 

 

"Talia I'm trying but Jason is- "Don't even try it you flipped soon as I mentioned 'damage'!" Jason said scowling and Bruce attempted to bite back but Talia stopped him. 

 

"If you two continue to do this then the matter at hand will never be resolved?” She said putting a finger on both their lips. 

 

“Am I clear?" She asked and the two nodded. 

 

"Good now resume but actually try to resolve the issue and not create them," Talia said sauntering out of the room. 

 

"Okay so what do we do?" Jason asked and the two began to plot again. 

5 hours later

“So we're in agreeance correct? " Bruce asked as Alfred drove towards the York's own manor. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I helped come up with it after all." Jason grumbled as Damian jabbed him and Dick shook his head. 

 

“Good now remember anything they say do not react William will try to get a rise out of you but do not let him." Bruce said and Jason rolled his eyes. 

 

“Also while my beloved thinks differently anything they say about Damian you have my permission to defend in any way you see necessary." Talia said pulling a dagger out of her high heeled boots. 

 

“Talia we are not threatening them. " Bruce said and Talia smirked. 

 

“All it takes is a call beloved and the York family will never have existed no threat required." Talia said with her signature devilish smirk and Jason whooped. 

 

“If I no- when I marry your son Talia is definitely invited!" Jason said laughing but everyone had gone silent. 

 

“Repeat that Jaybird?" Dick said and Bruce's eyes began to darken. 

 

"You heard me one day I'm gonna marry this little brat." Jason said (little does he know that in one of my fics their married) kissing Damian's head. 

 

" 'Little' being the key word Jason." Bruce said as he and Jason began a glare-off. 

 

“Master Bruce we have arrived at York manor.” Alfred said breaking the silence that had fallen and Bruce adjusted his tie. 

 

“Remember smile and do not threaten them.” Bruce said before smiling as he exited the limousine.  
Had Bruce not given them the ‘pep talk’ in the car the whole York family would have a firecracker shoved up their a-

 

“My word you never told us Damian was so charming William!” Sofia York said laughing as Damian told yet another joke while Jason had been quiet as a mouse.

 

Mr Todd I believe you have something to say to my son?” Rudy York said raising an eyebrow and Jason sighed mentally. 

 

“I am very sorry for my behavior earlier today it was immature and...uncalled for,” Jason said trying not to grit his teeth as William smiled smugly at the defeat written on Jason's face. 

 

“Apology accepted Mr.Todd you said but I have a question how did Damian meet a bad boy from crime alley?” William asked innocently and Jason nearly choked before he answered. 

 

“Well truly I was born in Ethiopia, due to my mother's work. but my mother gave me away years later I found out that she died and Damian helped me alot with the whole thing.” Jason said adjusting his tie as William glared.

 

Well Ms. Tate I understand your Damian’s mother?” Mr. York said eyeing Talia a bit too closely. 

 

Yes but please call me Miranda.” Talia said smiling a bit too sweetly.

 

I notice you and your son have a middle eastern accent of sorts where are you from?” Mr. York asked and Bruce was starting to grow annoyed woth the way he was looking at Talia, as if she were a piece of meat.

 

Yes me and Damian’s Grandfather and Grandmother are from Arabia with just a touch of Chinese in our family.” Talia said and Mrs. York snorted. 

 

Aw yes I thought you looked like a whore!” Mrs. York saif and Talia anf Bruce's faces darkened.

 

“Excuse me?” Talia asked and Mrs York smirked.

 

You heard me from the moment I met you I knew you and your son were nothing but a common whore!” she hissed and Talia tool out her phone and dialed a number

 

“I do not usually pull the name card Mrs. York but my name is Talia Al Ghul and you've just insulted my entire family Damian included.” The Yorks paled the Al Ghul had began their own business endeavors and we're quickly rising to the top.

 

“Yes? Father how many shares have you bought to York Enterprise? Buy them out they seem to think that disrespecting the family name goes unpunished. Goodbye father.” Talia said hanging uo the phone.

 

“As of now I own your company and thus your property so do tell me what are me and my son?” Bruce smiled not at the York's misfortune but at Talia.

 

“I don't believe you!” Mrs. York said amd Talia smirked before pulling up the news and showed the most recent news.

 

The Al Ghul corporation buys out York Incorporated! 

 

“Impossible!” Mrs. York yelled and Talia stood up.

 

“Now we will be taking our leave and I expect you out of my house in the morning.” Talia said getting up with the batfamily following suit.

 

“It's official Talia is fucking awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Cass and Alfred always know.  
> Translations are from Google translate.  
> وقال "هناك هناك طفلا كنت لا شيطان ستيفاني هو مجرد غيرة .  
> الحبيب حقا ؟  
> نعم فاتنة انها أينت القرف " .= "There there baby boy you're not a demon Stephanie is just jealous.  
> Really beloved?  
> Yeah babe she aint shit."


End file.
